


Not so Secret Santa

by GlitternGlow



Series: Harry Potter Christmas Works [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rutting, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:38:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitternGlow/pseuds/GlitternGlow
Summary: Its Secret Santa at the Ministry :)





	Not so Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of the 25 Days of Draco and Harry challenge
> 
> Draco and Harry are involved in Secret Santa, Harry gets himself hurt, Draco does a bit of risqué shopping.

So Todays Prompt: The Reindeer Thong. :D 

 

There was a buzz in the office as Draco and Harry stepped out of the lifts with the aeroplane memos that morning and they exchanged a look before getting to the office. Draco always walked with Harry to his office, picked up Ron and went to the breakroom for coffee before he carried on down the corridor, through the DMLE and into the DRMA, Department for regulation of Magical Artefacts.

He worked their quite happily, as it was near enough to Harry to be able to see him whenever he wanted, assuming Harry was in, and not at all dangerous as the cases got passed onto the Auror’s to deal with. He was like the court clerk.

“Wonder what it is?” Harry muttered as he pushed open the door to the office he shared with Ron. Hermione was there, and they were otherwise engaged. Harry just grinned.

“Little bit early for that isn’t it?” he asked starling them and they broke apart. Ron looked sheepish but Hermione turned her glare on him.

“Like you don’t do it every chance you get?” she shot back and he laughed and pulled Draco over to him.

“Oh no. I am not involved!” he said stepping away but Harry pouted, and he couldn’t take it when Harry pouted. It was adorable and irritating in equal measure. “Oh fine, one kiss. Then I need my cup of tea.”

Harry pulled him back in and delivered the most un workplace kiss he had ever had, it was honestly filthy, tongue slipping past his lips just right to make his spine tingle all the way down to his cock.

Ron coughed then and Harry stopped and looked up at him. “I wouldn’t bother going near the kitchen yet, I went earlier so I got yours since I knew you’d want it.” He gestured at a pair of cups on Harry’s desk and Draco made a beeline for his tea before sitting in Harry’s chair to take a sip. It was perfect.

“Thanks Ron,” he said sincerely and Ron laughed.

“Well I never, not Weasley?”

Before Draco could give his perfect comeback to that Harry interrupted. “What’s going on? I could feel it as soon as we got out of the lifts.”

Hermione and Ron exchanged looks then and Harry knew he was going to hate it. “Well, its Secret Santa.”

Harry and Draco just looked at her. She didn’t elaborate though and Draco quickly got irritated.

“Granger,” he drawled, “We have Secret Santa every year in our office, last year I got you. Its not very secret by the end.”

Ron shook his head. “This year that will be impossible. The paper is being spelled so that only the holder can read it, and they can’t tell anyone who they have to get something for. Not in any way, writing and magic are all out.”

“And to make it worse, or better they are saying. It’s going to be the whole floor.”

Draco and Harry’s mouths dropped. Sure, they knew the people on the other departments by sight, but enough to get them a present?

“It’s to promote more unity between the teams up here, since we work so closely.”

Harry nodded to Hermione. “It actually makes sense…but I wanted to get Draco this year,” he sulked and again Draco rolled his eyes at himself because he should not think that was cute.

“When is the big reveal?” he asked as he sipped at his tea and picked up Harry’s coffee.

“They are sorting out the parchments now, then we all have to go to the kitchen to get one before noon. The gift exchange is going to be the 23rd, so we can all be embarrassed on Christmas eve before the holidays start and its skeleton staff till new year’s.”

Harry groaned and sat down on the floor, before flopping over backwards. “This is going to be a disaster. If one of you isn’t organizing it so that I get one of you…thanks for that by the way…then I could get anyone guys….some creepy stalker who wants to give me their hair, or their children’s hand in marriage even though I’m with Draco! I don’t want to do it!”

Hermione crouched down next to him. “I had this argument with Kingsley this morning. He told me that if you wanted to cast a spell on your gift to make sure it was genuine first he would allow it. The other presents will be spell proof though. So, I guess whoever we are handing them over to knows not to spell protect yours.”

“Special as usual Potter,” Draco said and toasted him with his teacup. Harry just let his head fall back to the floor and didn’t answer.

\--

Everywhere he went the rest of the morning he was followed by looks, by whispers. But it wasn’t just him. everyone was wondering who everyone had gotten. After leaving Potter to his floor moping and Weasley. Hermione had walked with him to his own cubicle where he had proceeded to shut off and get some work done.

“Draco, its five to twelve. You better go if you don’t want to have no choice in the Secret Santa pick,” Lavender Brown stuck her head around the wall of his desk and he looked up, saw the clock and was gripped with a strange fear that made his heart race. He threw down his quill and rushed off to the kitchen. 

He hadn’t wanted to stand in line, and when he got there the line was still five or so people long. He joined the back of it and heard someone further up complaining.

“Saviour just walked up to the front, skipped the whole line and said something about a Death Eater hold up he needed to sort out and could he pick now. the nerve of some people.”

Draco growled, earning him a look from those in front of him. Harry had an important job, was sent on the most dangerous cases where Death Eaters were involved because he was good at fighting them without killing. Draco was angry this man was thinking Harry thought he was better than anyone, and also worried because Harry hadn’t come to see him before he left.

Usually that meant Harry thought he would be back before Draco noticed, and if it had been a quick call to action he wouldn’t have had time. But Granger usually knew, somehow and always came to tell him.

“Whats your prob-oh.” The man who had been talking backed up a little bit. “It’s the death eater.”

Draco knew he should react to that but he was saved by the timely arrival of Kingsley himself. “Hayes!” he snapped. “My office, ten minutes. That is no way for an Auror to behave.”

Hayes started spluttering but his friend didn’t move to help him so he nodded. “Yes sir,” he said with a salute.

Kingsley moved to stand in front of Draco. “If you wouldn’t mind Mr Malfoy, after you are finished here, would you join Ms Granger in her office?”

Draco nodded, wondering what it would be about but the line moved down and he bid Kingsley goodbye before stepping into the room.

The kind witch from the lunch trolley held out a bucket to him. there was one folded up piece of parchment left.

“Lucky last one,” she said with a smile and he forced a smile back. It was all dumb luck who you got anyway, but this felt like fate had stolen his chance.

He took the small paper, checking no one would be able to see he gently peeled it open.

His heart beat a little faster, a sharp breath in. That tiny piece of paper had just made him very happy.

Harry Potter

Was written there in beautiful cursive script.

He let the grin spread and the lunch Witch smiled as she put the bucket back.

“Someone good?” she asked quietly and Draco nodded as he checked the parchment again to make sure. He looked at the two words before folding it neatly and putting it into his robe pocket.

\--

He walked into Granger’s office with a bounce in his step before he felt the atmosphere hit him like a brick.

Ron was sat on the low sofa, bandages covered his arm, but his robes were dirty, torn and blood covered. Too much to be from whatever wound was under the dressing.

“No…” he whispered and Hermione’s head shot up, and she was around her desk and in front of him in seconds. Her hands taking his shoulders grounded him a little.

“He’s alive. Draco it’s ok. He’s alive right now. we are just waiting on an update from Kingsley and then we are going to go and see him alright?”

“..Happened?” he croaked out and Weasley shook his head. When Draco looked at him he had tear tracks through the grime on his face.

“Explosions, whole parts of the house came down. The stairs we were on started to give…Harry…he…he’s a bloody idiot!” he burst out, starling the others but didn’t have a chance to say anything else as Kingsley arrived. He looked grim.

“It’s not the worst news but it’s not the best either. Since we all know he won’t stay home I need each of you to take a watch. He will be assigned desk duty until further notice and is not allowed to step outside this floor under any circumstances. All case details will be kept from him as well so he doesn’t think he needs to go rushing in. I will brief the other Aurors if you can brief everyone else here Hermione?”

Hermione nodded. “Can we go and see him now?”

Kingsley nodded. “Soon, they said give him an hour to stabilise. I would say twenty minutes otherwise he will likely be out of bed and on his way back here.”

Ron stood up, his head hanging. “Sir, I accept full responsibility for the injuries to Harry.”

Kingsley’s face softened then. “He would have done it for anyone Ron. It wasn’t anyone’s fault, and if anyone can come through that it’s Harry.”

“But he shouldn’t have to should he?” Draco asked, a dark tone to his voice. “He shouldn’t get all the most dangerous cases. Death Eaters and their wannabe followers. Just because he’s strong. He shouldn’t have to keep being on the front lines! He died for us already!”

Hermione put her arm around him then, he didn’t feel better about his outburst but Kingsley looked sheepish, so that was something. No one spoke so Draco shook his head.

“I’m going to see him now,” he said with no argument and left the room. It wasn’t until he reached the floo that he realised he was gripping that tiny piece of parchment so tightly it was cutting into his hand.

He didn’t care, he threw the powder in and was gone.

\--

Harry was smiling when Draco entered his room at the hospital. His arm and shoulder were bandaged on his left side, and he had some dressings across his naked chest. His head was wrapped a few times as well and his leg was already in a cage which even Draco knew meant that they were reluctant to use magic on it.

“Dray!” he greeted and then frowned. “This stuff is strong, I’m supposed to be asleep I think, but I can’t feel anything. Love you Dray,” he babbled on. The Mediwitch smiled indulgently at him.

“Hi Mr Malfoy, Aylissa Morningthorn. Mr Potter is indeed supposed to be asleep, but we have given up trying to catalogue the things his magic does to our potions. So at the moment he isn’t in any pain, but if you would brew him these, and make sure he takes them. Then you can take him home with you.”

Draco looked at her for a moment and then gave her a genuine smile.

“Thank you,” he said and shook her hand. She shrugged.

“All he’s done is ask when you will be coming to get him, how great of a Potion Master you are and that you are wasted at the Ministry. Its endearing and he obviously loves you. Be careful with him though. He had some spell damage so we haven’t been able to heal the broken bones in his leg. I don’t anticipate it taking more than a few days for his magic to do it for us, but a week’s rest is probably for the best.”

“No. Up!” Harry shouted and held his hands up into the air before he winced and looked at the bandages on his left arm. “Oops, that one is hurt. Drayyyyyyycoooooooo, help me get better.”

“Dear Merlin help me,” Draco breathed as Aylissa gave him some forms to sign and he went over to Harry. “Come on, home we go.”

Harry looked at him, letting his head drop to Draco’s shoulder and his eyes close. “I can sleep now right?” he asked completely normally and Draco realised they were alone.

“Yes Harry. You can sleep now.”

Harry nodded. “Good,” he breathed and passed out. Draco smiled fondly at him. Harry didn’t like hospitals, and he didn’t sleep in strange places. His magic lashed out at things while he had nightmares. It wasn’t good to sleep in places with a lot of other people.

Draco cast a lightening charm, and a cushioning charm around the cage on his leg before lifting him. His head rested perfectly on Draco’s shoulder and he started for the floo.

Ron and Hermione were just getting out of one when he came up to them and Ron paled.

“He’s alright. I have a list of potions to brew and he can stay at home, or work I guess, as long as he takes them and doesn’t move too much.”

Hermione reached forward and brushed a bit of hair from Harry’s face. “Do you need, or want, help with the potions?”

Draco briefly thought about declining but it would be good for Weasley to watch Harry while he brewed and Hermione was a more than competent brewer.

\--

“I want to come with you.” Harry said stubbornly and threw his pencil across the room before summoning it wandlessly back.

Ron shook his head. “No, now get on with that and keep out of trouble. Or owl order your Christmas gifts or something.”

Harry grumbled, it had been two days of this and already he wanted to climb the walls. He was just about to get up when something popped into his in tray.

He looked at the little box and reached out to pick it up. It had neat writing and a horribly done emoji of a smile. Harry brightened a little as he read the message.

‘I thought you might be going up the walls with boredom, so here are a few things to keep you busy’

He pulled the ribbon on the box, not worrying about the sender as he knew only Draco, Hermione, Ron and Kingsley himself could magically send things to his in tray and he knew the writing wasn’t Hermione’s. He thought it was Draco, but his pureblood upbringing had given Draco the ability to write in all manner of different scripts. Harry laughed then as a box of Berty Botts’ beans fell out of the box, followed by three owl order catalogues, two chocolate frogs and the Quidditch Weekly that wasn’t due out on sale until Thursday.

\--

The little gifts kept showing up every day, and he knew it was Draco as he asked him about it, and had made a few requests for snacks.

Harry had ordered everything he needed, his Secret Santa had been Lavender and he knew what kind of perfume she liked because she was walking around the offices loudly declaring it to the air so that had been easy.

He had got Hermione after hours access to the Malfoy library, that had been an easy ask and some puppy dog eyes at Draco, and a complete free reign of the restricted section at Hogwarts courtesy of a letter for McGonagall. So she was set.

Ron had season tickets to the Cannons, terrible as they were he wanted his mate to be able to go see them whenever he liked, and it was just money to Harry. Ron would be ecstatic and so it was completely worth it.

For Kingsley and McGonagall he had gotten their favourite tipples, and for the rest of the Weasleys, they each had a hand picked gift they would hopefully love. Especially Arthur, who he got a whole bunch of muggle appliances to put in the shed.

Draco was the tricky one. He had gotten the hint about the potions journal that he wanted a subscription to, so that was ordered, with a couple of back issues as well. He had added to that some rare ingredients, and convinced Dobby to go into the Chamber and bring him some Basilisk scales. But he needed something else on top. Something more personal.

He spent the rest of the week thinking about it, until he came up with the perfect solution.

\--

It was Wednesday before Draco knew it, and what with work, and looking after Harry he hadn’t had time to even think about the Secret Santa. Lavender walked past, loudly laughing with someone about how she hoped everyone got the hint and he paled.

Harry was his Secret Santa, and he hadn’t gotten anything sorted. Sure, he had the other gifts, they had been ordered and wrapped for months now, even the ones for the Weasleys. But the stupid office tradition saw to tipping him over the edge. It meant he would have to drag an already tired Harry to Diagon after work. Maybe he could leave him with the Twins at their shop.

He would be forever glad that they had both survived the war, Harry had told him how close it had come to not being that way. He never wanted to hear Harry’s voice sound like that again. He pulled a fresh piece of Parchment out and set to work on a letter.

An answer came back within the hour with an affirmative and the floo address for the shop. There was a note at the bottom to turn the parchment over, and when he did his face went completely red from hairline to collar. He quickly looked around but he was alone.

The Twins had sent him a catalogue of a new shop that had opened at the far end of the Alley. It was specialist for underclothes, and they looked like they did some very tasteful, as well as novelty items.

Draco could feel the colour subsiding until he flicked it open and saw that things were circled, with little comments from the red headed menaces along the lines of “He would look amazing in this” or “Just imagine how his arse would look in these” and the worst one “This will make you drool this Christmas”

And Draco looked at it….and thought about Harry, and did indeed then have to swallow, maybe more than once.

But a Reindeer thong? Would Harry go for it? Would he be pushed away, offended? The Twins obviously thought it was a good idea, and Draco’s brain and…other parts were in complete agreement.

Gift decided, he pushed the letter and the catalogue into his robe pockets and made for Harry’s office.

He smiled as he entered, Harry was playing with the ribbon from his latest ‘keep Harry busy’ gift. 

“Hello,” he said and Draco entered the room properly. “I can always tell when you’re here. Thanks for this today, cat’s cradle kept me busy for like three hours”

Draco shook his head and ruffled Harry’s hair. “I need to make a quick stop at Diagon tonight, so I asked the Twins to let you stay at their shop while I pick up the Secret Santa gift.”

Harry nodded and smiled before pulling Draco carefully down into the chair with him and shooting a silencing and locking spell at the door.

“You haven’t touched me in a long time Dray, I need you”

“Harry, you’re hurt you imbecile. I am not going to go against the healer’s orders for rest and no activity.”

Harry huffed and let his head loll back. “But I neeeeeeeed it,” he whined but it came out all gravely and low and it went straight to Draco’s pants. He huffed out a breath and turned to straddle Harry, lining up his already hard cock with Harry’s half hard one and moved. 

Harry let out a moan that had him not regretting a moment as he ground down. Harry’s hips rose to meet him, hands grasping at his robes as he pulled him into a kiss, and then another before their tongues were battling and they were rutting like teenagers.

Harry’s hands were finding their way up his shirt as he ran his fingers through that thick dark hair and plundered Harry’s mouth with his tongue, licking the roof before pulling back for a quick peck before deepening the kiss again. Harry got more frantic then, his fingers gripping Draco’s hips as he thrust up. “Close,” he gasped out before a moan was ripped from him and swallowed by Draco as he pressed in for a kiss, feeling Harry’s release warm between them he followed after one more push forward. 

They sat for a moment, Draco facing Harry in his office chair, his legs pushed up against the arms of the chair and their pants cooling. Then Harry started to giggle, and Draco laughed, and soon they were kissing again between the laughter and it was just what they had both needed.

Harry winced when Draco shifted, the cold sticky feeling not a pleasant one and from the look on Draco’s face he agreed. “Minute,” Harry said and closed his eyes. He hadn’t noticed it at the time but now his arm was throbbing and his shoulder felt like he had dislocated it. He took a breath and opened his eyes to realise Draco was looking at him, face filled with concern.

“Potion time?” he asked, hopefully in an offhand kind of way but Draco’s face darkened. “Dray…hurts, need it.”

Draco huffed and went to the shelf on Ron’s side where the potions were lined up. He picked up the correct two and brought them to harry, ignoring the wetness on his trousers. Harry downed them without complaint, which was strange enough but then he cleaned them both up without a word or movement.

“Thanks,” he said. “Are we going now?”

Draco looked at the clock. There was no point going back to work so he sighed. “Yes, might as well. Let me go get my cloak.”

\--

The Twins had let him off with minimal teasing since Harry mentioned fairly early that it was a Secret Santa gift they were here for, and so he was now standing in the small boutique that was surprisingly full.

A shop assistant managed to get to him, and ask him what he was looking for if anything and he showed her the catalogue before he remembered the Twin’s comments. The assistant blushed but she nodded her head. “I think I would agree, but unfortunately I think we are sold out of that item…..let me just go check in back, and have a word with the owner.”

Draco nodded. He knew there would be talk if anyone he knew saw him here, or god forbid any reporters. He could see the headlines now. ‘Draco Malfoy seen in Diagon buying sexual items of clothing, is he cheating on Harry Potter?’

No, he could do without that. 

The assistant came back with a smile and led him to the counter. She showed him the item and he took it in his hands, feeling how soft the fabric was, and just how much Harry would love it, even if it was ridiculous. He nodded and she placed it in a plain box, and wrapped it with dark blue paper with silver trees. He paid and left, hiding the present inside his robes. If Harry asked he would say he had it delivered to the office.

\--

The Kitchen was chaos again. But this time it was because of the growing pile of gifts on the tables. They would be delivered around later today by the trolley Witch again, poor woman. But Draco, tea in hand, held out his gift. He had written the tag carefully. To Harry from S.S, which he had then struck through and written Secret Santa. Neither of them needed reminding of Severus right now.

Feeling Happy with himself he got to his cubicle and carried on his day.

The gift was delivered at 11 o clock sharp, and it was only then that Draco realised that he had no idea on who his Santa was, or even if anyone knew.

“Lavender?” he called and the girl stuck her head around the wall. “Do you know who you got?” he asked holding up his present. It felt heavy and was rectangular so he was expecting a book.

She shook her head. The names reveal themselves on the tags tomorrow. Though I think we were the last ones to have –“

‘OH MY EYES! I DID NOT NEED TO SEE THAT! WHY DIDN’T YOU CAST THE REVEAL SPELL. I AM SCARRED FOR LIFE! WHO THE HELL WOULD SEND THAT!”

Weasley’s voice carried down the office’s, and there were a few craned necks, but the door was firmly closed and Draco supressed his smirk, knowing that Harry would have already figured out that the gift was from him, as he used the same script as the little weekly gifts.

Lavender laughed. “Sounds like someone sent Potter something gross.”

Draco nodded and they went back to work. Draco opened the wrapping on his carefully, saving the tag on his pin board and stared at it.

The art of potion making. A Hogwarts textbook…why would someone send him this? He opened the front cover and there was a small note on muggle paper.

‘I know we aren’t supposed to tell, but Harry had this kicking around and has no use for it whatsoever, so it’s with his blessing that I give this to you. Look at the bottom of the page.’

Draco’s eyes moved down to the page of the book and he almost fell out of his chair. It was a first edition….and not only that, there were notes in the margins, and across the tops written by the author himself. Draco wanted to run to Hermione and hug her, before going to Harry and kiss him senseless until he could get him home and do something else to him instead. This was worth enduring the puppy eyes, and his whining to let Hermione into the library. If this was the reward she could live there.  
\--

They had stayed apart that night, planning to spend the whole of the break together. Kingsley had given them it off in light of Harry’s injury and the fact that he wouldn’t be able to come into the office over the holiday just to do paperwork. Besides Weasley and Granger had wanted to babysit so he had gone back to the Manor and studied the potion text with unbroken concentration. It was fascinating to see the differences, the revisions as things were tested.

The book was priceless.

“Master Draco should be sleeping,” a voice came from behind him and he looked up. The old elf that usually only spoke to his mother was watching him “Sleep.”

He nodded. “Five more minutes?”

She shook her head. “Master Draco has been studying too long. There will be no sleep left.”

Draco cast a quick Tempus and realised it was 2am. He shut the book and hurried through his night-time routine before getting into bed.

Because of that he was late to work that morning, and a little more dishevelled than usual. He had missed the tea in the kitchen and so stormed into Harry’s office, intent on stealing whatever he had, even if it was the foul swill that passed as coffee in here.

Harry was sat on the sofa, a new edition to the office for his leg to be lifted, but as Draco stormed in he pointed to the desk where tea sat under a warming charm and then stood up. He flicked his wrist and the cage vanished.

“Ta-da, all better. I have three cases today. Don’t worry, all just regular talk to the witnesses, no field work. And we can leave early because I asked for once.”

Draco smiled then, the tea warming him through and his boyfriend cheering him up.

“You got checked by-“

“Yes, yes don’t ruin it, Aylissa gave the all clear and I am ready for active duty, all healed up.” He walked closer then, gave Draco a kiss. “Good morning.”

He pulled him close, a grin on his face.

“Thank you for the present,” he whispered quietly in Draco’s ear. “It fits perfectly.”

He moved off towards the door then as Draco’s brain short circuited. He babbled something incoherent but Harry was gone. Draco’s mind was playing him every different scenario he could think of, and his cock was hardening uncomfortably in his pants, leaving a stunned and rather red in the face Draco standing in the middle of the office.

“Potter, you’re to stay out of any combat, you hear?’ Draco heard Kingsley order and Harry give an affirmation.

They must have been going in pairs, as Draco forced his body to move, jerkily towards the door he heard Weasley explode.

“YOU’RE WEARING IT!’ 

Draco laughed despite himself then. Really, he was completely done for, and completely in love with one Harry James Potter.


End file.
